Железный авалон мод(Dr.Elisey)
Блах вернулся, и делает на tml авалон 1.3.3.1, ну а я по возможности могу вернутся. Информация и ссылки, останутся. Доброго времени суток и всем привет мои дорогие. Не так давно я начал обозревать кодирование и первой ласточкой стала игра террария, в данной статье вы можете наблюдать результаты моих работ. Процесс разработки День первый С монстрами все проще, чем казалось, другое дело с боссами =) 200px|Монстр для святых земель 200px|Монстр для порчи =) Монстр для святых земель и монстр для порчи. Моим детищем был Chtulhu tron, и все-таки он попал в игру! Пускай и с моей помощью =) 200px|Трон рядом с монстром, бета версия босса Бета версия трона рядом с монстром. Он более сложный чем twins! И более быстрый, а награда за него огромная, за трех боссов сразу =) 200px|Босс Chtulhu tron, полная версия босса! 200px|Chtulhu tron, дышит темным пламенем. Chtulhu tron, дышит темным пламенем Об оружии, пока добавил вот такую пушку 230px Работает отлично, из аниме hellsing. День второй День второй, пока развиваю немного своё детище. Добавил более сложного монстра, подправил босса и само оружие потестил, немного большой получился :D 175px 230px Можно увидеть исправления и посмотреть как выглядит пушка в игре. 230px Новый монстр, более сильная версия 250px 250px Босс и предмет для его призыва. День третий День третий, добавил несколько видов оружия, в том числе ban-hammer. Потом покажу их спрайты и крафт. Над боссом немного бился, пытаясь сделать так чтобы он умел тоже призывать к себе в помощь tron probe, немного изменил его спрайт, дабы он не казался "погремушкой, чупа-чупс", изменил его хвост, вроде все работает :) 250px День четвёртый Продолжаю свою работу. Я добавил нового босса из своего лагеря идей, им стал Omega Slime :) Он босс не-простой, но атакует в стиле kung-fu, стреляя по вам слизнями, а затем прыгая на небо, обрушивается на вас, извергая огненных слизней, очень крепкий и долгий босс. Но когда вы его убьете, на этом игра с ним не закончится, из его тела вылезет чужой! =) Что добавит больше сражения, но с одним условием, ультра дрон любит биться ночью, так что не побеждайте omegu slime днем ;) добейте его ночью =) Ещё босс Cthulhu tron научился выпускать tron brobe =) 230px 250px Изначальная и усиленная версии Omega Slime. 175px 250px Тело Slim'а и появление "чужого". 200px Предмет для призыва Omega Slime. Добавил Armlet of Mordiggian, увеличивает все способности, но забирает часть здоровья, падает с Cthulhu Tron, крафтится у демон алтаря. 200px Делается в демоническом алтаре, падает с tron'a, забирает часть здоровья. Так же добавил оружие, картинки ниже. 200px 250px Меч бездны и Молот бана. День пятый День пятый, обновил добавленный предмет, теперь он забирает часть вашего здоровья, давая взамен силу. Обновлен босс который вылезает (ночью) из омеги слизня после смерти, теперь он более похож на чужого =) Так-же мелкие исправления. Мод почти готов к выпуску, ждите. 250px Мод подошел к завершению, спасибо что были рядом и следили за ходом событий. Из новинок, добавил новый меч "меч огня", и в аду теперь есть полиция :D "В HardMod'e" они будут вам очень мешать. 200px Так же были произведены небольшие исправления. Добавил альтернативную версия Herobrine "Добавляет немного хоррора" и лицензия синигами. Файл:Ghost_of_Darkness.png Является отсылкой к игре MINECRAFT Он следит за вами, он говорит вам: "убейте меня", он строит вам ловушки, он пугает вас?! 250px| Теперь ты защитник террарий! Небольшие исправления в предмете "Armlet of Mordiggian", которая могла у вас забрать всю жизнь, и продолжать идти в минус жизни, что очень не хорошо, убрал эту не справедливость, те кто успел пострадать от этого бага, sorry. День шестой V1.5 Добавил целую серию акул оружия, новых монстров и обновил босса. Oblivion Shark падает с Oblivion, но и можно создать самому. =) 250px Так же добавлено несколько заклинаний: 250px 150px Идеальное оружие против супер боссов. 250px Nuke bomb отдыхает, часто 300 урона дает. left|150px Всё что было запланировано уже готово, развивать пока ничего не буду, до 1.2 только исправления. DevastoR задержался с монстром =/ ну да ладно, это в его стиле. Добавил ещё оружия и разных монстров. Уже исправлены ошибки, так что работа идёт быстро. 220px 225px Новый адский монстр, умеет стрелять молниями и духами иссушения. День седьмой Добавлен новый босс - Кракен. 200px 200px Кракен и драконы. Кракен - довольно сложный супер босс, после смерти выпускает трёх драконов, которые гонятся за игроком. Ещё один новый босс - Nyan Cat. 250px Сначала Nyan cat не так страшен, хотя и идет на таран и стреляет, но когда вы его одолеете, он станет воплощением всех Nyan cat, с руками и пушками, что сделает босса очень сложным. Поскольку код стырен у Skeletron'a, то утром Nyan cat вас убьет, а если победите данного босса, то получите от него печеньку :3 Из нового, добавил двух питомцев: Nyan cat и Tac Nayn. Выпадают из босса Nyan cat :3 175px 200px День восьмой *Добавил нового монстра, напоминает ящик пандоры, но на самом деле это bot, их три вида: темный, золотой и белый. С золотого падают слитки золота, но не все так просто, при убийстве bot'a из него вылезут 6 маленьких ботов, которые добавят неприятностей, а так же могут встретится отдельно, в будущем бот сможет воскрешаться 2 раза, выпуская по 6 ботов зародышей. *Добавил 8 видов зомби! Четыре из которых умеют плодиться по 6 штук при смерти *Так-же добавил 3 волшебные пули: огненные, ледяные и штурмовые. *Новый меч, светлая сторона грани ночи *Два взрывных монстра летающих, не creeper ;) *Были произведены мелкие исправления, а светлый грань ночи так-же выпадает из нового босса. *Продолжаю обновлять мод, добавил турели трёх видов, но они пока проходят тесты. *Лошадей не добавил, их нужно прописывать. Так же жду от других предложения, и свои идеи. *Добавил нового босса, страшный и летающий, дышит огнем. Зовут Ridley прошу любить и жаловать. 200px *Слизень с зонтом. 200px *Добавил 5 талисманов, последний из который дарит силу, но отнимает немного защиты, возможно станет заменой предмета "Armlet of Mordiggian". Который является отсылкой к одной игре. Пока буду дальше добавлять много предметов и монстров, а затем проверять на работоспособность. День девятый *Турели прошли проверку и работают отлично. =) *Добавил нового босса Dark Shogun Mask. 250px *Ещё 3 талисмана защиты. *Добавлен крест который повышает все способности игрока на высокий уровень и как вампирский делает вашу кожу белой. *Предмет Armlet of Mordiggian - исправлен для баланса, который добавляет силу демона. *Нашел применение для Superhardmod слитков, из них можно создать супер оружие, молот и меч. *Так же добавил несколько видом монстров, вдова джунглей и маленьких фей святых земель, которые умеют плодиться. 335 px Видео, для знакомства с боссом, если вы знаете, откуда такие крутые вещи на видео, то дайте ссылку, и они добавятся в мод. День десятый Добавил 8-9 новых монстров, в том числе монстра Zarprite, уникальный монстр который умеет клонировать себя, и стрелять залпом , мало не покажется! Может выпасть из Sharok, в качестве королевы фей, с роем. Было добавлено ещё несколько монстров, и их оптимизация. Новый вид монстров Zarprite о котором упоминалось выше. 250px Самый неприятный монстр и самый милый, умеет стрелять залпом и клонировать себя. Изменения босса Dark Shogun Mask: при второй фазе теперь создаёт 2 дракона, вместо одного, со здоровьем в 6000. Добавлен новый монстр святых земель, а монстр Sharok стал летающим ульем, и при убийстве из него вылетят сотни маленьких фей с королевой. В будущем будет добавлена новая броня, хотя комплектов брони и так много. После обновления, будет проводиться много работы. День одиннадцатый V1.8.6.0 Является на данный период времени последним обновлением, далее будут разве что исправления ошибок и багов. Внезапно, внеплановое обновление, добавлены более сильные лазерные мечи, новое магическое оружие и много исправлений. Несмотря на то, что обновление мода теперь немного замедлено, я продолжаю по чуть-чуть добавлять некоторые возможности по улучшению предметов. 250px Из эскалибура получаем святой бумеранг. 250px Из 'Адамантитовая глефа''' получаем супер оружие.'' Так же ко мне присоединился новый помощник по моду, спрайтер и кодер, Gun 05. Его имя может вписаться в авторы поддержки мода. Добавил нового босса "Amaterasu", и японскую броню: 100px 280px Броня и сам босс. Босс не такой-уж простой, он наносит урон насквозь, то-есть ваша броня для него становится бесполезной, и будет наносится полный урон в 100-150 единиц, а значит ближний бой с ним опасен, однако и на расстоянии достанет, т.к. он умеет стрелять, а если вы далеко от него, то он вас догонит стремительной атакой. Подготовьтесь к бою заранее, необходима арена, где будет достаточно места для уклонения от его атак, в награду получите японскую самурайскую броню "amaterasu", по-виду напоминающую босса с хвостиком :3 День двенадцатый Изменил текстуру финального босса UltraBlivion, из avalon, мне не понравился как он выглядит, я нарисовал для него более-менее нормальный вид, обновил мод на новую версию и адаптировал. 250px Так, пока я занимался творчеством, рисовал и добавил ещё кое-что: 250px Новый 'Меч инь-янь''' и монстр каннибал.'' Монстр джунглей каннибал, очень опасный монстр, очень крепкий, и больно кусается, как капкан. Он бешеный, из него течет зеленая пенка и он всегда голоден. Спрайты стены были закончены, осталось сделать спрайты пил и мини-уничтожителей, после того как tAPI будет отполирован и отшлифован до блеска, команда приступит к кодам, а дальше тесты нового супер hard-босса. Мы планируем добавить босса Wall of Steel right|200px Однако нужен код от стены плоти, есть ли тот счастливчик который его знает? Имя впишем в авторства с личного согласия. Босс будет отличатся от стены плоти не только спрайтом, но и тактикой боя, хотя по-сути, он будет выпускать на вас пилы, маленьких уничтожителей, и стрелять разным оружием, двигается в два раза быстрее обычного. Босс будет призываться от механической куклы гида. Быть может босс станет переходящим звеном, стоящий между hardmod и Superhardmod. P.S.: Работа над боссом началась! UP: Работы над боссом продолжаются. 100px 175px Каким он станет? Его текстуру немного подправили, но стиль остался тот же, а когда закончим он будет немного другим. Стена Стали вероятно, будет иметь много путей перемещения, пока что работает стабильно, хотя (очевидно) позднее станет гораздо сложнее. Мой план заключается в следующем: стена стали будет иметь 75000 HP, 61 защиты. 130 повреждений будет наноситься при контакте с телом. *Этап 1: Приходит к игроку, двигается примерно в 1,5 раза быстрее, чем Стена плоти! Проклятые пламенные шары вылетают на игрока из установок глаза, а красные лазеры стреляют из башенного глаза. Из центра будут запущены гранаты, если цель приблизится ближе. Металл "голодный" будет также поражать и активно искать игрока. При получении до 2/3 здоровья, он начнет стрелять быстрее! (пламенем и лазерами). *Этап 2: По достижении половины здоровья, босс остановится и подготовит супер оружие. В течении 3-х секунд будет произведён выстрел широким лучом из пушки частиц (ближайшей от гранатной установки). Голова, при этом понижает защиту до 0. Когда производится подобная атака, по боссу наносится двойной урон от любого оружия в течение 2 секунд. По окончании стрельбы, он будет двигаться вперед на 100 блоков и повторять процесс выстрела луча! P.s.: Босс будет в новом моде авалон v1.3 на 100%! День тринадцатый Новости из-за границы, стена стали не будет в игре 1.2, но оно и к лучшему, значит введем его в мод-контент в ближайшее время. Готов новый босс, так же добавили в армию 3 вида Hardmod гоблинов, их картинки будут скоро, а так же новые монстры и несколько полезных вещей. Пока делал обновление выпустил уникальный магический предмет Rainbow Dash Magic 350px Добавлен новый босс: Tundrantula! 400px Её имя было изменено, так-же Hardmod версия Tundrantula. Up: Был исправлен магический предмет "Rainbow Spell" и заменён монстр "зеленый фантом" на другую версию монстра "Средний кошмар". Файл:Average-Riding-hag.gif Умеет воскрешать себя один раз. Добавил нового босса - King Tiki: 200px Он умеет регенерировать себя, а его глаза говорят об оружии, которое он может применить против вас. Новое оружие. Лучевое ружье и 3 вида его модификаций. 200px Новый монстр - Creeper: Файл:Creeper-mob.gifтоже является отсылкой к игре MINECRAFT "Может взорваться при смерти, приходит в кровавую луну" Поддержка мода не закончена, несмотря на то, что в версии террарии 1.2 обновления мода могут оказаться не востребованы, из-за другого gameplay, свободного доступа к модам и измененного кода C#. День четырнадцатый Запланирован Босс Ultra Destroyer: right|100px|Ultra Destroyer Имеет 160000 hp. Выпускает огромных зондов и призывает стандартную версию уничтожителя! Запланирован Босс Ultra Twins: 230px Имеют по 80000hp. В отличии от простых близнецов эти атакуют сфокусированным лучом с само-наводкой нанося 100 урона! (Armatron) - простым лазером и фиолетовым + сфокусированным лучом. А (Bloodstar) проклятым огнем и шарами, а так же сфокусированным лучом дыхания. Атакуют они уже в таком виде, но 3 фаза включается утром, вот тогда они становятся очень агрессивными! Внимание! Не имея прочную броню и хорошие зелья, они вас убьют за 5-10 секунд! Это сделано для того что-бы игрок не чувствовал себя слишком сильным, а босс хорош при битве в multiplayer. Босс очень сильно отличается от всех глаз тем, что берет все качества Hardmod боссов. *1) От Разрушителя - скорость, не стоят на месте. *2) От Близнецов - работают вместе, как команда. *3) От Skeletrona prime - гнев утром, более быстрые. Вам придется не сладко, при встрече с Ultra Twins! Запланирован Босс Mechantera - Mechtera. Файл:Mechantera2.gif Обладая здоровьем в 60000Hp, и летая быстрее хранителя подземелья, такой босс не даст вам заскучать. Таранит быстрее скорости по асфальту, поэтому будьте начеку, когда Mechantera злится. 400px И вот наконец настал тот день, когда я перешел в новую террарию, абсолютно не похожую - 1.1.2. Мод развиваться не будет, пока для 1.2 не выйдут нужные программы и файлы обмена кодами, тогда быть может вы увидите новый глобальный мод 2.0! Он будет собран по новому и кое-что будет взято из старого и переделано под новую версию, короче - пожелайте мне удачи, в новом начинании игры террария. :) День пятнадцатый Пока что мододелы заняты портированием авалона в tAPI R10 где и будет стальная стена и много нового, а пока что обновил старый добрый мод на tConfig, добавив альтернативу глаза ктулху - это не мозг ктулху, а ещё один часть органа которую я не стал показывать здесь, думаю вы догадываетесь что это за орган. *Возможно после выпуска авалона для tAPI ярость стали, подумают о остальном, то что не добавили ранее, возможно введем железную версию пчелы, теневая стена, альтернативная версия ада - бездна, кибер мир - альтернатива святым землям. *''Так же все ещё будет нужна помощь в спрайтах и кодах'', Будем благодарны. Zarprute.gif| *Монстр Zarprute - Старший брат Zarprite, он будет шатать вам нервы (не хуже creepers из minecraft!) ибо он будет клонировать себя ежесекундно, пока вы его не убьете, за минуту он наплодит 100 противников что вероятно повлияет на скорость FPS, Sharok тоже умеет плодить, однако он был исправлен, теперь он не будет плодить Over-9000 врагов после своей смерти, однако не лишен плодить их при жизни. *Это всего лишь работа над ошибками. День Шестнадцатый Не большое обновление старого мода 1.1.2, исправление крипер спрайта, замена некоторых старых спрайтов но новые Мини_сокровищница.png|Сокровищница Планы Успешно отделил составные части своего мода от авалона. Буду подготавливать мод для перестройки, предлагайте идеи для развития мода, мод будет огромный. Думаю выйдет он после выхода террарий 1.2. Монстр ада и фантом, будут перекрашены в более адский вид. В версии 1.2.x.x запланирован Global Mod, вот изображения некоторых предметов которые в него войдут: Файл:Living-Bomb.gif Файл:Blue-slime-pet.gif Файл:HellStorm,The_desert_eagle,Barrette..png Файл:ImbaDrille.png Файл:DoomHammer.png Файл:Белая_роза.png Файл:Star_Shark.png Файл:Rainbow_Spell.png Файл:Песочный_автомат.png Скриншот из игры: 200px *Живая бомба, в отличий от клоуна подойдя к цели высоко прыгнет на игрока, как камикадзе. *Усложнили гоблинские вторжения - Hardmod Файл:Гоблинский-колосс.gifФайл:Goblin_Ciber.png Добавлен колосс гоблинов и кибер-гоблин. *В новом авалоне не будет 8 слотов, для баланса и хардкора ;3 Новый мод Елисей будет тестировать имея личною броню! Вы должны знать её в лицо.: Wings_of_Artorias.png Greatsword_of_Artorias.png Armor_Artorias.png Armor_chromite.png Elisey_Epic_Sword.png|Меч, сделанный из инопланетной стали! *Броня в полном комплекте - 80 защиты. *Крылья позволяют летать дольше. Каждая вещь из комплекта имеет отсылку к одной игре, темной душе, однако носить комплект не рекомендуется, так как он накладывает отрицательные эффекты! Добавленные и замеченные предметы\монстры: Файл:Венерин_автомат_K47.png Ярость плантеры''' (носил имя - Венерин Автомат К47)'' left 'Хищник - здоровье 800hp, сначала ведет себя как злой охотник, стреляя шипами. Когда его здоровье доходит до 400hp он отсоединяется от блока и начинает вас преследовать, цепляясь хлыстами как плантера, преследует вас очень быстро, если нет блоков то запускает своих венерин маргаритка, не стоит недооценивать данного монстра. Плантера будет призываться с помощью подозрительной розы, если Redigit не успеет это добавить. left Демон-кошмаров - Здоровье 1000hp, по внешнему похож на дьявола,повторяет движение и стреляет шарами по 3-2-3 очередями в игрока, шары проходят сквозь стены, после этого выпускает по 1-2 маленьких демона, это могут быть демон вуду и дьявол, сам монстр представляет из себя носителя и портала для демонов. Bio-Golem_2.gif Bio-slime.gif tentacle slime.png Spike.png Bio Golem - Здоровье 10000 Hp, защита 50 hp, состоит из темной материи, передвигается так же как Jaggernaut, умеет швыряться шарами материи, и по возможности стрелять лучем лазера, выпускает Bio slime по несколько штук, и умеет прыгать, особенностью ещё является телепортироватся к игроку. Bio Slime - Имеет 1000 hp и 25 защиты, состоит из темной материи, умеет ползать и прыгать, имея при себе щупальца может стрелять шипами, и обливать жидкостью, которая накладывает эффект ихора. Являются монстрами для грядущего Exstreme Mod, Как и SuperHardMod. Альтернативный АД - Бездна (Abyss) Подземный мир right Мир, который достаточно обширный и глубокий, немного просторнее обычного ада, строений немного меньше это целые комплексы состоящие из нескольких комнат, некоторые из них выглядят роскошно и богато обставлены предметами, с ловушками, лавы в бездне почти нет, встречается на самом дне, в место пепла, кошмарный пепел, в ямах и на потолках есть кошмарные шипы, они наносят столько же урона как и шипы в подземелье, их настолько много что аж невозможно без моста добраться до другого края уступа или строения, в место адского камня есть кошмарная руда душ, при добыче они не выделяют лаву а выпускают дым яда, отравляя игрока на несколько секунд и замедляя его движение, в бездне настолько темно что сама тьма поглощает часть света и лишь по светящимся глазам монстров удается их видеть, в место чертенка будет служитель бездны, он так же будет стрелять одиночными шарами, и в отличий от него летает, после идет на таран, если его ударить он телепортируется подальше от игрока и снова начнет стрелять, в место демонов будут летать падший, и страж бездны, падший может дать куклу, а страж бездны будет атаковать, они используют не косы а кошмарные стрелы, они способны рикошетить от стен, кошмарны мыши с ними все понятно, только при смерти отравить могут, кошмарный слизень, его еле видно, при смерти может отравить, кошмарный злей, почти не видно если бы не светящаяся глаза. *противники. Servant-of-the-abyss.gif|Служитель бездны Босс - Теневая стена, отличает её от обычной другая тактика, имеет один глаз и выпускает много кошмарных теневых рук, которые могут красть ваше здоровье тем самым наносить игроку урон, а так же призывать теневых пегасов, вскоре начинает стрелять лазером из глаза, здоровье у босса 10000hp, защита 16, урон 75 что делает его на 25% сложнее обычной стены, изза того что пегасы теневые имеют свое здоровье и бегают очень быстро и высоко прыгают, на второй фазе в место глаза появляется рот, кроме отрыгивая кошмарных пиявок рот умеет стрелять кошмарным огнем, поджигая и нанося урон, скорость теневой стены становится больше, и призывая кошмарных пожирателей, которые уже оторваны и летят за игроком. Trophy.png|Трофей теневой стены StrikerBlade.png|При взмахе создает два прозрачных лезвия, они вращаются вокруг игрока и наносят врагам по площади. Blasterator.png|Стреляет голубыми сгустками, которые проходят насквозь врагов и отталкивают их, изза отдачи игрока может отталкивать назад. Bolt_thrower.png|Стреляет огненными стрелами в ближнем постоянным потоком, они летают на довольно низкой скорости, двигаются вверх и вниз по дуге от ствола. *Прислужник. NPC_116.png| *Из кошмарной руды: Кошмарная броня, выглядит намного круче и ужаснее, кошмарный пламенный меч, Жуткая кирка, ярость бездны - лук, они конечно немного лучше адского. Grip_of_Death.png|Новый эффект "Хватка смерти" такой же эффект как язык стены. Horrified.png|Данный Эффект уже скажет другое "Вы видели нечто кошмарное, и нет никакого спасения!" *Идея и спрайты: автор: Zoomo's + немного мои наработки, идеи. ;) ---- Короед.gif|Подземный короед By Dr.elisey *Короед, обитает в каменном слое, по поведению напоминает людоеда, при уменьшении его здоровья он оторвется, и начнет преследовать игрока подобно жаждущему, а так же стрелять камешками. Он по слабее людоеда, но не стоит его недооценивать. *Так же новые AI получат все старые мобы, людоед и злой охотник, они должны будут стрелять, а злой охотник к тому же и летать как жаждущий. И более сложная версия злого охотника - хищник,хищник в отличия от злого охотника сможет оторваться от стебля, и тем самым начнет преследовать игрока подобно плантере. Возможно когда добавят режим ExpertMod. Mega-Skeletron1.gif|Летает за игроком и напускает на него свои руки, иногда может его таранить и стрелять лучем. Arms1.gif|Руки мега скелетрона, летает за игроком, стреляют мечами которые имеют по 1000hp, и преследуют игрока, а сами руки идут на таран. Element_Sword1.png|Меч босса, сначала раскручивается потом таранит, имеет 1000hp Видео Здесь представлен список видеозаписей с модом, а так же при его тестировании и отладке. Играю в Exxo Avalon v2.0 (Test)| Играю в Terraria. Avalon mod. Ultrablivion boss mix. Играю в Terraria. Avalon mod. Bosses mix. Играю в Terraria. Avalon mod. All epic bosses mix. Playing with the Terraria 1.2.3 Exxo Source Mod|Закрытый тест A comparison of the Frost and Pumpkin Moons using an Overpowered weapon|Закрытый тест 2 Avalon - Dark Matter spreading|Тест всепожирающей темной материй Системные требования к моду: Минимальные требования: *Процессор: Не менее 2 ядер, не слабее 1.0ggc. *Память: Не ниже 2 gb. *Видео карта: HD 4670 норма: HD4850-4870 max. *Видео карта: NV 9600GT норма: GTX 460 max. *Win: 5-6-7-8. *Tconfig: Последняя версия, желательно! ---- Рекомендуется: *Процессор: Не менее 4 ядер, не слабее 2.0ggc. *Память: Не ниже 4 gb. *Видео карта: HD 5770 норма: HD6850-6870 max. *Видео карта: NV 9800GT норма: GTX 460-560-660 max. *Win: 5-6-7-8. *Tconfig: Последняя версия, желательно! На будущее, так как будущий мод будет очень требователен к железу. Установка *Вначале идет Game Launcher 3.0, он очень необходим для запуска Tconfig, и возможно самого Tapi! *Вторым идет сам Tconfig 35a, Необходимая составляющая для любого мода, который мог бы поддерживать её. *Третье, после установки, загружаем первые моды, и подключаем их в самой игре, предварительно запустив ярлык со знаком Tconfig terraria, в GameLauncher. ---- Для 1.2.2 и выше. Вначале идет - сам tapi (11 февраля 2014). Возможно он будет поддерживать GameLauncher, но его установка проходит в корень игры, а моды могут устанавливаться там же, в папку mods, или по старинке, тем самым отличаясь от Tconfig. При запуске увидите версию Tapi, и количество запущенных модов (mods reloaded: 1) их так же можно будет подключать, и отключать. Однако проходить будет немного сложнее, если вы захотите создать свой мод, то вы столкнетесь с другими кодами и файлами, Json. Объявления *Я Dr.elisey (обсуждение) 08:13, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) объединился с создателем мода avalon, и мы все вместе будем строить глобальный мод для террарий 1.2.1. Если у вас есть идеи или пожелания, я буду рад выслушать их. Скоро буду держать вас в курсе событий. Возможно создам новый блог для нового мода. *Слияние адский Hardmode с Avalon, вас ждет в 1.2.1! Сложность в моде будет увеличена в 550%! Добавлены блоки из позвонков, и кровавые веревки. Этой картинкой мы говорим, что работа над модом идет, скоро у нас будет бета тестирование. Однако, создавать новый блог я не буду, пока не получу полную информацию о моде, и сделаю побольше картинок. Будем держать вас в курсе событий. 250px Ледяной голем, создается из посоха гидры: Миньон следует за игроком и призывается единично, наносит врагам по 180-200 урона лазером, а в супер броне и аксессуарами способен по 500 критического урона наносить, для призыва требует 30 манны. Frost_Golem.png|Сам голем Программист работает над tAPI версией мода авалон, на скринне можно увидеть дополнительных 3 слота, и новые предметы. Tw7F8UP.png| Blah тестирует новую руду, и за одна новые предметы. Ice Golems4.png|Големы, вольно! Сер да сер! SpiritBeam.png|Новое супер оружие 12678601032415051776_screenshots_2014-10-08_00001.jpg|Тесты авалона на tAPI Новые предметы, броня, и монстры из темной материй. Миньоны_плоти.png|Миньоны стены плоти! iceshrinenew.png|Не простые, обычные, и с ловушками сокровищницы, со своим стилем. Ловушка5.png|Задача, найди сундук) Ночь_кошмаров.jpg|Ночь кошмаров - Тест Черная_дыра.png|Черная дыра - Тест Фон_жути.jpg|Жуткий биом - Тест Кристаллы.png|Растут в жутком биоме, излучают темный свет, и увеличивают спавн монстров - Несут излучение. Corpt.gif|tAPI версия, альфа тест 0_7a645_609f17cb_XL.jpg|Boss - Umbra. Примерный вид босса из темной материй, выходящий из дыры Umbra.gif|Не большая версия Hydorah OST - 08 - Prepare to Die!|Музыка Uber's_Picksaw.png|Expert предмет, создается из самых дорогих материалов, которых трудно достать Tesla_cannon.png|Тесла пушка - Стреляет большим шаром который отбрасывает длинный шлейф из белого дыма. снаряд летит медленно, по баллистической траекторий, когда он коснется блока земли, то на этом месте появится сфера туррель, она будет атаковать противников молниями, нанося 80 урона, через некоторое время исчезает. Меч_тыквеного_короля1.png|Если меч TerraBlade поднадоел, то есть альтернатива, меч тыквенного короля, так же призывает тыквы что и обычный, но в отличия от обычного эти тыквы стреляют огнем по площади. Духовные_мечи1.png|Из выпавших душ боссов, можно улучшить свои стандартный меч, и получив что то из одного, уникальный Духовные мечи2.png|Дополнительные мечи их хлорофита Бластер ДиаблоУ.png|Улучшенный с помощью душ, бластер феникса Плазма1.gif|Да, теперь Бластер ДиаблоУ, стреляет взрывной плазмой, потребляя ману. Screenshot_2015-04-08_17.34.41.png|MORE! Upload_2015-5-14_19-46-12.png|Тестирование все пожирающей темной материй - tAPI r15 Super Metroid OST - Space Pirate Statue Chamber|Жуткая музыка, для темной материй прилагается ;) CEGkUXr.png|Пурпурный данж MegaZapper.gif|Новый враг - для марсианского безумия, его призывает босс (Martian Saucer), моб умеет (включать щит -expert mod) спавнить инженера, и стрелять заградительным огнем Armor_crocodile.png|Броня крокодила, новая броня, которая дает не потратить метательное оружие 50% и как до брони тики, призывателя Команда Эктосфера.png|Страж подземелья, летает по комнатам и при виде перса игрока начинает по нему стрелять духами, как из посоха духов Ахранные_кости.png|Самый опасный враг подземелья, пока он не видит перса, он нормальный, если заметит перса то сразу кинется на него в обнемашки, и не отпустит его, убивает с двух-трех ударов, в любой броне! Край_души.png|Меч - край души, если хочется что то получше TerraBlade и тыквенного меча, то этот меч может стать идеальным выбором, он стреляет на подобие посоха душ, шквалом. Black-abyss_Yoyo.png|Черная бездна - падает в суперхардмоде, наносит 200 урона, с темной материй, малым шансом. Elemental_Yoyo.png|Наносит 210 урона, предположительно делается из разных частей Yo-yo. Avalon_yoyo.png|Наносит 250 урона, падает с нового мега-босса авалона. Blah_Yoyo.png|Yo-yo, разработчика Blah, наносит 72 урона, выпадая из сумки босса в (Expert mod) Golden_YoYo.png|Делается из деревянного Yo-yo, и золотых слитков, наносит 15 урона. Sonic_YoYo.png|Выдается рыбаком за квесты, наносит 35 урона. Возможно имеет отсылку к Sonic 2006, где квесты с долгой загрузкой были тяжелой работой , и скучной. Zero_YoYo.png|Zero - YoYo, выпадает из механического босса, с малым вероятностью . наносит 50 урона. Tumor1.gif|Опухоль - Появляется в Hardmod, до приближения к игроку почти невидимый, спавнит Drippler при получения урона, так же стреляет лазером. Lord-Blood1.gif|Кровавый лорд - Босс кровавой луны, появляется редко, по поведению схож с мозгом ктулху, телепортируется, проходит сквозь стены, спавнит кровавых наблюдателей, при таране стреляет заградительным лазером. Может заспавнить опухоль, редко, при получения урона. Bloody-observer1.gif|Кровавый наблюдатель, появляется в кровавую луну, по поведению схож с демоническим глазом. King_Mimic1.png|Королевский мимик - босс, Hardmod, его можно призвать, с помощью специального ключа. Поведение как у большого мимика, только умеет призывать к себе в помощь больших мимиков, и обычных, всех видов, включая подарочные. Безымянный988.png|Теперь авалон имеет свой логотип :) Команда разработчиков мода: Железный Avalon Mod. Ведущие: *blahblahbal & Bullseye55 - for Managers. *Star and Moon, Geneen & Drdragonfly - for spriters. *PoroCYon - for here and there coding. *Beta Testers will not be listed here. Ask around! Just makes more for fun. *'Тестеры:': Kabuta, Nopezal, IBowser123, Number13, Wooren, Managedant. Поддержка: *Dr elisey *Balduran *The Miniature Shark *MarioKart7z *SzGamer227 *Blinn *Yoraiz0r *Vladimier *J-50N *Wooren *Brutallama *FinalSunny *Leinfors and zoomo *FireChaos Им, Специальный Thanks. (И самому себе конечно хD) *Обращаться через skype - elisey777 *или Вк http://vk.com/id281739819 Ссылки *Ссылка на Сборку авалона, Эхо версия, для 1.3 - Эхо версия, 12.0 (Добавлено: 12.0 Список изменений: *-Добавлена Родий / осмий Ore *-Добавлена Motherloads *-Добавлена Перидот / Турмалин *-Добавлена Пустыня Клюв (старая версия, заполнитель: р) ---- *Ссылка на Сборку авалона, Эхо версия, для 1.2.4.1 - Эхо версия, Pre версия - 9.9.9i(Добавлено: 9.9.5: - Добавлено заражение - Темная материя. Список изменений: 9.9.9i *-Добавлена Cataryst - Boss (предварительный; еще не призываемый - Test) *-Добавлена Бактерия прайма Трофей *-Добавлена Проклятие Oblivion (Картина) *-Добавлена Шелл молот (благодаря Milt69466 для идеи / предложения и спрайт!) *-Изменено Звездный Огонь рецепт Сделано пятикратное перехода по умолчанию Goblin армейский нож, чтобы на Исправлена ошибка, позволявшая аксессуары пойти в слот-Томе *-Добавлена Большие Травы и Семена *-Добавлена Гербологии Скамья (метод крафта большие семена трав) Нужно создавать новую карту. *Ссылка на mod. Старая версия авалона для террарий 1.1.2 + бонус! На заметку Блог в статью перенесен отсюда. Категория:Железный авалон мод Категория:Dr.Elisey Категория:Моды Категория:Моды пользователей вики